


Lemon Tea and Soup

by EJWalters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anyways, and emerson is actually a name i want to name one of my kids when i have them, emerson takes care of him, i named deceit emerson in this one, i saw a post on tumblr for name predictions for him and emerson was one of them, so i named him emerson, virgil is super sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Virgil was way sick and so Deceit (Emerson) takes care of him.





	Lemon Tea and Soup

Emerson walked into the kitchen to find Virgil reaching for a mug from the cabinet and crossed his arms, “What do you think you’re doing?”  
Virgil froze and looked over his shoulder, very pale with the darkest circles under his eyes Emerson had ever seen, “I’m making tea.” His voice was rough and scratchy from all the throwing up he’d been doing the last couple of days.  
“Baby, you can barely stand. You’re supposed to be in bed,” Emerson walked over and scooped him up.  
Virgil let out a hoarse yelp and weakly protested.  
Emerson walked over to their shared bed, “Let me take care of you, okay? I don’t get to very often.”  
Virgil let out a huff, but allowed his husband to do what he wanted to.  
“I mean, there is that whole ‘in sickness and in health’ bit of the vows,” Emerson teased.  
“Eeemmmmmmmm,” Virgil whined.  
This incited a laugh, “I’m sorry. I’m gonna go make some lemon tea and some soup for you, okay? Be back in a bit.”  
Emerson heated up some water in a mug in the microwave. While it was warming up, he cut a lemon into quarters and got out the honey and the cinnamon. When the water was done, he squeezed a generous amount of lemon juice into it, then a bit of honey and some cinnamon and stirred it with a spoon. He then heated up the soup in a bowl and grabbed a seperate spoon and some crackers. He brought it all back to Virgil and helped him drink the tea first before spoon feeding him the soup he had made.  
“Thank you for taking care of me,” Virgil said.  
Emerson gave him a soft smile, “I would take care of you for the rest of my life if I had to.”  
Virgil grimaced, “That was really sappy.”  
Emerson chuckled, “Yes, I suppose it was. But it’s true.”  
Virgil smiled, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> the lemon tea (that’s what i call it) is an actual thing i make when i’m sick or not feeling well and it works wonders. It helps you stay hydrated (water) and break a fever (best to drink it as hot as you can stand it if you do have a fever), while boosting your vitamin c (lemon juice) and the honey and cinnamon do stuff too, i just don’t remember what it is, but its actually really yummy and helps you get better a lot faster.  
> Just so ya'll know.


End file.
